With Hate Comes A Lot More
by padfootastic
Summary: They didn't like each other. In fact, they loathed the other's very presence. But, there was something between them. Something other than the hate. In three explosive encounters, a longtime wish comes to fruition.


**Right, a few things with this one.**

 **1\. Hogwarts, Ancient Runes.**

 **2\. This came about because of Tessitra (And I really hope you like this since I'm actually pretty nervous about your critique) who put the idea of Bella/Sirius in my head along with the words 'angst smut' so I really hope this is readable since I'm pants at angst and this is my first detailed (well sort of detailed) sex scene. I really thought that honor would go to An Exquisite Rendezvous but I oh well.**

 **3\. The Sirius in this is way different to ANY other type of Sirius I've ever written (which is a lot, since I adore the kid) so again, I hope it works? I don't know, you guys have to tell me if it does.**

 **4\. WARNINGS FOR SEXUAL SCENES AND THEMES THROUGHOUT SO PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

 **Now that that's done, hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Word count: 2347**

* * *

Bellatrix Black was a lot of things. Strong, powerful, stubborn, headstrong, arrogant, maybe even cruel. But cowardly wasn't one of them. In fact, Bella prided herself on being the antithesis of the word.

Then how was it that she ended up in a position where she was cowering- no, not cowering. Never cowering- covertly standing in a small alcove in the random house she had been dragged into by her parents?

Her lips pulled up into a snarl, "Sirius Black." Just the thought of him was enough to make her lose her composure. And sometimes, she wasn't sure if it was entirely a bad thing.

"You called, love?" A smug voice whispered in her ear, warm breath caressing her lobe.

She was very careful to hide the shiver that went down her spine and turned to face the smirking twat who had materialized behind her out of nowhere, "Cousin." She muttered through gritted teeth.

Sirius' smirk widened, "I'm offended, Bella. Not even worthy of Sirius? I'm reduced to...cousin, like so many others?" He placed his palm over his heart, "And here I thought I was unique."

Later, the black haired beauty would wonder how it was she had risen to the bait so quickly, how she lost her composure after just a few words.

Bellatrix scowled at the smirking man before launching herself at him, wand extended, the spell to maim on her lips but just as the spell was about to escape, Sirius' unusually strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against his body.

The spell- one that literally twisted one's insides- was forgotten as Sirius' face came as close to her own as it could without physically touching. They were quite literally breathing the same air now.

Bella noted with a satisfied smirk that he was not unaffected by his little stunt, if the panting breath and dilated pupils were anything to go by. Well, since he's already started this, she thought with no small amount of guilt, who's to stop me from ending it?

She inched forward and her lips just barely ghosted over Sirius'. He couldn't quite conceal the shiver that went through him. This prompted Bella to lick her lips before promptly diving forward to devour her cousin.

Her hands travelled under his emerald green robes- ironic color, that- and over his tight leather pants. She squeezed his ass once, twice and moaned as she was rewarded for it by his tongue vigorously stroking and flicking hers. It made her wonder how it would feel for those lips to perform the same action on another set of lips of hers. Just the thought was enough to make her sigh into his open mouth.

Just as Sirius started to move his fingers up her arched back, she pulled back enough to look at his face clearly. His eyes were closed and he was breathing hard. She smirked at the image and leaned forward to plant a tiny kiss on the side of his mouth before stepping back.

She lifted her wand and cast a quick cutting hex at his arm, "That's for being the asshole you are, cousin."

And with those parting words, she Apparated away.

What she missed however, was Sirius' mouth pulling up into a huge smirk as his left arm came up to cradle the other one, which was bleeding profusely. His grey eyes were dancing with mirth and lust.

He would get what he wanted one day, that was for sure.

* * *

Bella's mad cackling reached his ears just a few moments before her inhumanly perfect body entered his vision. Sirius licked his lips at the sight of his goddess covered in her usual black robes, with the skintight outfit underneath it that highlighted every delectable curve of that body he loved and hated so much.

"Ready to play until you finally die by my wand, cousin?" Bellatrix sneered, her wand waving about gracefully around her, with colored jets of light streaking from it, belying the true power and intent behind the spells.

Sirius laughed joyfully, his own wand moving almost lazily as it countered the lethal spells. An accurate representation of its master, one would say, "Ah, Bella. How I missed your quick tongue cooped up in that disgusting house. I truly wish you had...visited sometime." The leering look he sent her left little doubts as to the ambiguity of his words.

Bellatrix snarled, jabbing her wand in the other man's direction while raising her left palm slightly, "You. Are. Disgusting. How those foolish no-good friends of yours ever kept you around is beyond me. Although," She bared her teeth, her grey eyes shining, "I suppose they could have found some pretty convenient uses for that pretty face of yours, eh cousin?"

She let out a loud laugh, slightly unhinged, when Sirius' similar grey eyes darkened and before she could even notice something was amiss, the raven haired man had her wandless and bound.

She could do little more than watch through hooded lids as he took his time to reach her, his heavy boots making a sharp sound with the wooden floor every time he took a step.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella," His deep voice cooed, his fingers trailing along her cheek, "I thought I taught you better than to insult my friends?" His fingers tightened on her jaw, his nails digging into her cheek. In what seemed like an Herculean effort, she opened her mouth and spat right at him, hitting dead center in the middle of his face.

Sirius chuckled. A deep, pleasant sound that reverberated through her chest and sent flutters through her belly. It was like melted chocolate was being poured into her body, and she could do little but succumb to its Aphrodisiac powers. Her eyelids slowly drooped until they were fully closed.

It was then that she felt something on her jaw. Right over the marks his nails had just left, if she was correct. She felt a hot, warm presence alternatively sucking and blowing on her jawline, trailing downward towards her neck. The entire time, her eyes remained closed and her body untouched. Her breaths were coming out in short pants now.

In all these years, Sirius Black had been the only male to ever bring her to such a state of incoherency. She had never, ever lost her mind for whatever reason, despite what all the weak minded fools might think of her.

Bellatrix Black had always been the master of her mind and her sanity. Unless she was in the presence of one Sirius Black.

Almost agonizingly slowly, Sirius' mouth reached it's destination. Her chest. A chest that was much more prominently displayed due to her arms being bound rather tightly behind her. Bella's back arched as she silently wished for him to do whatever it was he so dearly wished to do. His hot mouth worked it's way down her sternum, between the valleys of her breasts that were quite prominent in the skintight leather she was wearing.

One of Sirius' fingers came up to her chest, half of which was on display due to the nature of her outfit. He wriggled his finger until it was hooked into the stretchy material of the leather and pulled. Bellatrix gasped as cool air hit her previously covered nipple. Sirius smirked at her reaction, she knew exactly what he wanted and had unknowingly given it to him.

He leaned forward until his mouth was right in front of her exposed tit and blew hard enough to make her shiver.

"Like it, do you, my love?" Sirius mumbled in his deep baritone, "I told you, years ago, to stop resisting. It would make it so much easier for both of us."

Bella tried her hardest to scowl at him but she suspected she failed spectacularly if the drooping eyelids and twitchy nose were any indication, "In-In your dreams, Black!"

Sirius purred, "Every night, Bella, every single night." And with that he descended upon her breast with the full force of his wicked mouth.

Bella writhed and moaned as she tried to escape her restraints. His tongue was occasionally peeking out of his mouth to flick at her hyper sensitive nipple and she could not help but mewl each time he did that. His lips were formed in a pout, sucking on her as if it was his lifeline and dammit, if she that didn't turn her on beyond measure.

She started as she felt a warm hands tracing her body southward. Bella arched her back in an effort to get closer to the wandering fingers, but just as she thought she had succeeded, he pulled away. Mouth and fingers. Neither of them were touching her anymore and it took all the self restraint she had cultivated since childhood to stop herself from whimpering like a pitiful child.

She made a conscious effort to open her heavy eyes, and saw her damned cousin smirking at her like the cat who ate the canary.

"That, was just a taste of what I could do to you shal I wish to, Bella. I'm telling you again, I've been waiting for a long time, and I wouldn't mind doing so for a little longer. However," He tapped the watch he had gotten on his 17th from the Potters, "Time's running out."

He calmly walked away from her, in all her indignant glory.

* * *

Their third encounter proved to be their most explosive one.

She had invaded his house on orders. She hadn't known whose house it was until she saw the naked man sleeping on the bed, merely covered in silk sheets.

He was alone.

She was alone.

She had just a second to contemplate her course of action when the man she had assumed to be asleep had gotten up and tackled her to the floor.

In but a second, Voldemort's right hand, the most feared witch in WIzarding Britain, was restrained. By an insanely handsome man who was straddling her. Naked.

"Bella," Sirius whispered in that dangerously silky voice of his, "Come to pay me a visit?"

She was unable to answer when she felt..something prodding into her stomach. A very impressive, very hard something. She removed her eyes from his handsome smirking face and trailed downwards over his impressive body to land on his cock that was proudly jutting out, and was half buried in the folds of her robes and rubbing against her clothed stomach.

Bella gulped. There were two ways she could go about this. Either she give into him, give into what she had wanted for such a long time, she could hardly remember a time when she didn't want it. Or she could try and duel him. Which she was sure would only result in as much dissatisfaction and annoyance as their previous meetings, maybe even more.

She decided to take the chance. Very carefully, and slowly to show she meant no harm…..yet, she holstered her wand and used that very hand to palm his erection. She smirked slightly when she saw Sirius' eyes dilate at the contact. It gave her the push she needed and soon both her hands were running freely over his cock, pumping and squeezing, applying pressure wherever required. She found out quite a bit about him and his reactions as she did so.

Like, if she massaged his balls just there with just the right amount of pressure, he would throw his head back in pure pleasure and groan in that husky voice of his that never failed to get her wet.

If she ran her thumb over the tip of his cock, again and again and again, he would be reduced to taking deep, shuddering breaths and his eyelids would start fluttering.

Most of all, if she bent down to take his whole length in her mouth, he would knot his fingers so tightly in her hair that it made her moan as well.

"Ugh, Bella, yes, just there," Sirius groaned, his fingers tightening impossibly in her wild curls. Bella smirked with his cock in her mouth and swirled her tongue around his tip.

Just before he was about to come, however, Sirius released Bella and in one swift moment turned her around so that she was facing the ground, with her bum up in the air, and forearms resting on the floor.

He bent down to kiss her sweaty shoulder, and just as Bella prepared herself, he entered her in one smooth move. The arm wrapped around her waist tightened as he adjusted to being inside her. Bella, for her part, had her eyes squeezed impossibly tight at the feel of Sirius' cock inside her, filling her in ways she had long forgotten. She had been wanting this for so long, aching for it and now that it had finally happened, she was in bliss.

As moments passed, Sirius sped his pace up, finding a steady rhythm with Bellatrix pushing back against him in time with his own thrusts. The scent of their sweat and their groans filled the air and it seemed like mere seconds in which they hit their climax.

They didn't take each other's names as they came. What just happened was not, in any way, emotional. It was pure enmity translated into sexual tension that gave rise to what just happened. They were under no illusions that anything had changed between the two. If anything, the fire in their bellies and the lust in their senses had only increased, aching for more.

Panting, Sirius got up after casting a quick cleaning charm, "Look at that, Bella. I told you I'd have you one day. And have you, I did." He winked at her, his damned smirk ever present on those pouty lips of his.

Despite being thoroughly fucked by the man, Bella raised her wand and before he could even bling, sent a severing curse at his thigh, impossibly close to a certain appendage he treasured.

The fool, however, simply laughed and Apparated away, leaving her a naked, breathless and furious mess.


End file.
